A number of U.S. Patents relates to light means for illumination of the sewing area of a sewing machine. These patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,534,037 to Langille; 2,596,598 to Redlich; 3,049,612 to Sasaki; and 2,598,452 to Singer. These patents are non related to the adjustable magnifying device of the present invention.